A sportsbook is a place where a gambler may bet on various sports competitions like football, basketball, baseball, hockey, soccer, horse racing, dog racing, boxing, golf, and mixed martial arts. The method of betting depends upon the sport and the type of game.
A Nevada casino sportsbook is typically a large room with numerous big screen televisions on the walls. The sportsbook room will often have carrels where an individual may sit and watch a sports competition of his/her choice on a smaller television. Whenever an individual wishes to place a wager, he/she will get up from his/her seat in the sportsbook room and will go to a nearby betting window to place the wager.
The present invention is directed to sportsbook room that allows an individual to place wagers from a gaming terminal in his/her carrel and to also play other casino games on the same gaming terminal.